


Gut Feeling

by thedoanzone



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 16:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedoanzone/pseuds/thedoanzone
Summary: Belle's wedding is in one day, but she's having second thoughts. Ones that mainly involve a certain Scottish pawnbroker.





	Gut Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to A Monthly Rumbelling with the prompt: runaway bride.
> 
> Also my first time writing smut, and as everyone else probably gets when they post smut for the first time, I'm nervous posting this but I just decided to say "fuck it" and go for it. Literally.

She didn’t want to go through with it. Belle knew this as she sipped her cup of tea sitting in the backroom of Mr. Gold’s pawnshop. 

“And then, when he wouldn’t take no for an answer, I told- Belle?” a voice startled her from her thoughts.

She looked up and found whiskey brown eyes on her, brows furrowed in concern. 

“Yeah, sorry Cam. What were you saying?”

Cameron Gold, ruthless landlord and pawnbroker of Storybrooke, had been friends with Belle since she moved to town with her boyfriend, Gary Gaston. Everyone in town had advised them to avoid all possible contact with him, and for the most part, Gary had done just that. Belle on the other hand, she marched straight into his shop and ended up with a cup of tea in the backroom with him, exchanging small stories. Since then, Belle would go across the street from her library to his shop during her lunch breaks, and they would have tea. Every day, they grew closer and closer, and she was willing to bet that she was the only one in Storybrooke who knew his name, and even if she wasn’t, she was definitely the only one who dared call him his first name.

Even though he was cold to everyone else, he was always kind to her. She knew about his past and told him stories of how her mother died and how she came to Storybrooke with Gary. It wasn’t long after they first met that Belle found herself falling in love with him. It was purely physical at first. The suits he wore really made his bum look good, and his longer hair would look strange on most people, but it worked well for him. Then, she started noticing how soft his eyes would get when he talked about his grown son who lived in New York, and how animated he would get when he talked about something he was passionate about. When he started going off on a subject, his accent would thicken until Belle could barely decipher what he was saying, but that only made her clench her thighs together harder.

When the feelings first started, she brushed them off. She had a boyfriend who she loved, or at least she kept telling herself that. Then, Gary proposed, and she had excitedly accepted. Thrilled, she wanted to go straight to Cam to tell him, but as soon as she saw him, it was like cold water was splashed on her. A part of Belle wanted to marry Gary, but another part loved Cam.

“Never mind, what’s on your mind?” Cam asked.

“I just,” she took a deep breath. “Every time I think about the wedding, I get the feeling that I’m making a mistake. I love Gary, I do, but I just can’t shake the feeling.”

Tears started forming in her eyes when she looked up at Cam. “Why won’t you come?”

“Excuse me?” the question took him off guard. 

“The wedding. Why won’t you come? Every time I ask you, you make up an excuse, but I know that’s a lie and I need to know the real answer.”

“Belle…” she heard shuffling and felt Cam kneel by her feet.

Thinking of his knee, she looked up in alarm to find his face only inches from hers. Being so close, her mind was swimming and she leaned forward on instinct, their lips meeting.

His lips were soft against hers, but he didn’t respond for a few seconds until Belle’s hands found their way into his hair. Their gentle kiss turned passionate after a few moments, her mouth opening eagerly for his when his tongue swept across her bottom lip, asking for permission. It was everything she had hoped for.

They broke apart to breathe, and their foreheads rested against each other.

As if just realizing what happened, Cam bolted up, clutching his leg in pain from moving too quickly.

“I’m sorry,” he kept repeating those words, but Belle barely heard them. 

They kissed. They finally kissed. The day before her wedding to another man.

“I- I have to go,” she said and almost ran out the shop, leaving Cam standing there with a stricken look on his face.

The next day, Belle found herself walking down the aisle, holding flowers and searching the crowd for a face she knew wasn’t going to show up. Especially not after what happened the day before. 

No matter how she thought about it, she couldn’t find herself regretting the kiss. It was as mind-blowing as she knew it’d be.

There was a churning in her gut since she woke up that morning, and with every step she took towards Gary and his grinning face, it was growing more and more insistent. The walk was short, but she could only think about Cam sitting in his shop, alone and hurt.

Cam’s face was the only face she could picture as they exchanged vows.

Her eyes had tears in them by the time came to say “I do,” and she knew everyone, including Gary, thought they were tears of joy.

“And do you Belle, take Gary to be your wedded husband, to cherish in love and in friendship, in strength and in weakness, in success and in disappointment, to love him faithfully, today, tomorrow, and for as long as the two of you shall live?”

“I…” she paused, looking around at everyone who had come. There was a reserved open seat in the front that Belle insisted to be there even though she knew he wouldn’t show. Shaking her head, she turned towards Gary. “I’m sorry.”

Before she could think about it and regret her actions, Belle gathered the bottom of her gown and ran as fast as she could back down the aisle, kicking her heels off halfway through.

She didn’t even stop to think about where she was going, her feet lead her straight to the pawnshop. The sign said closed, but she knew he would be here. Heading straight to the backroom, she found the man she was looking for with his head in his hands, a half empty bottle of whiskey nearby.

Cam looked up when he heard someone enter, and his eyes grew wide when he saw it was her. She didn’t miss the way his gaze roamed down her figure before coming back to her face, how when he stood, his pants seemed just a tad tighter.

“What- what are you?” he started, but before he could finish his sentence, her lips were on his and she was throwing her arms over his shoulders.

“I left him. I love you,” she said between kisses.

Cam held her face between both his hands and pulled back, his eyes searching hers. He smiled after a moment and leaned towards her. 

“I love you too,” he whispered before crushing his mouth against hers.

They stayed like that for a few moments, both just reveling in the fact that the other felt the same way after all this time. 

When Belle started to feel something digging into her stomach, she grinned into the kiss and started to grind against him. Cam let out a small noise, and she felt herself being pushed back until the back of her knees met the small cot he kept there.

Her hands on his chest stopped him, and she could see he was about to apologize again. Before he could say a word, she reached behind her and unzipped her dress, letting it fall so she was only in her bra and stockings. When she undid her bra and let it fall, his mouth gaped open as he drank her in, his eyes darkening.

Sitting down, her hands came up to his belt, and his hands came to her face, lifting it up so she could meet his gaze. She nodded, wanting this, wanting him, and continued working to free him of his pants. His hands traveled to her hair where he worked his fingers through it to pull out all of the pins and release her hair. 

She finally got him down to his boxers when he pushed her back and lowered himself to his knees.

“You don’t have to,” she said, Gary never liked going down on her before.

“But I want to,” the glint in his eyes made her bite her lip in answer.

He pulled her panties down her legs and took in a deep breath when she was bared to him.

“Beautiful,” and then he set his mouth on her. 

All Belle could think of was his mouth and tongue. She couldn’t form any words, all she could do was moan and let out little noises of encouragement. When she came, her hands gripped his hair so hard she thought she would rip some out, and she apologized by petting his head after she could regain control of her limbs.

He stood after carrying her through the aftershocks and started stripping himself of his tie and shirt. When he was fully naked, she let her eyes roam his body and bit her lip. Although he was on the thinner side, he was still lean and fit, not like the hulking giant that her ex-fiance was.

She immediately tugged at his boxers when she had her fill, and he let them fall, his cock bobbing against his stomach when freed. She licked her lips and leaned forward to lap at the fluid gathering at the tip. He groaned at that, hands weaving into her hair and tugging to pull her back.

“Sweetheart,” he panted. “I won’t last.”

She grinned and pulled him to lie down, then flipped them so she was straddling him with a triumphant look on her face.

“Fine then, I’ve wanted this for too long anyway,” she started to grind back and forth against his cock. “I plan on taking my time all night tonight.”

“Oh I plan on it,” Cam said panting heavily. “My bed, silk sheets, making you come for hours.”

She rose on her knees, lined them up, and lowered herself, making them both moan. He was so thick and hot, filling her just right. After pausing to get used to his length, she placed her hands on his chest and began to ride him, slowly at first, then harder and faster.  
His hands drifted up and down her body as if he couldn’t decide where to touch first. He played with her breasts first, fingers playing with the nipples. She gasped at that, one hand coming coming up to cover his and showing him how much pressure to apply.

He left her breasts and ventured further south, seeing what other noises he could pull from those beautiful, rosy red lips.

“Yes, there! Right there,” she cried when he brushed against her clit. “Oh god, I’m so close.”

“Come for me, Belle,” he whispered, drawing circles around the little bundle of nerves and slowly pressing harder and harder against it. “You’re so gorgeous like this, riding my cock. Come on, come Belle.”

The more he spoke, the thicker his accent became, and his brogue was enough to get her wet. With his words in her ear, she came hard, falling onto his chest, pussy clenching around his cock. He moaned at the feeling, it was like her pussy was begging for his cum, trying to pull it out of him, and although he was surprised he hadn’t come yet, he knew it would be soon.

He fucked her through her orgasm, wrapping arms around her and thrusting up hard. With this position, he was hitting a new place inside her and brushing her clit with every movement, and even though she just came, she felt herself being built up again.

“Belle, I’m gonna- I can’t,” he moaned helplessly.

She burrowed her face into his neck and started nibbling the skin she found there, causing him to pound even harder into her with a cry. She kept at it, wanting to mark him, to show the world that she chose him. She wanted him to look at the mark and know that he was lovable, that she loved him.

She could feel his cock growing inside her, and she knew he was about to come and that she would come too, if he kept fucking her like this.

“I love you,” she murmured into his ear.

Cam let out a harsh cry, his hips losing their rhythm as he came, warmth filling Belle and pushing her over the edge. 

Finally, he stopped moving and laid there, both of them catching their breath.

“You wanted to know why I wouldn’t go to your wedding?” he asked quietly. He raised a hand to lift her face to meet his, and she was surprised to find his eyes were wet. “It’s because I didn’t want you to marry that idiot. I love you, Belle.”

She let out a noise that sounded almost like a squeak and crushed her lips to his.

They had a lot to talk about, and she knew she had to deal with Gary about what happened, but for the first time in a long time, she felt happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in mostly one go with no beta, so sorry if you see any mistakes!


End file.
